


The Final Killing Game

by rivalryblues



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/F, F/M, Hinata Hajime and Kamukura Izuru Are Siblings, Hinata Hajime and Kamukura Izuru are Separate People, Kamukura Izuru Has Feelings, M/M, One-Sided Harukawa Maki/Momota Kaito - Freeform, One-Sided Kirigiri Kyoko/Naegi Makoto - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:09:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29831643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rivalryblues/pseuds/rivalryblues
Summary: Welcome to Hope Peak's Final Killing Game, starring the protagonists, antagonists, supports, and masterminds of all your favorite games!----A killing game involving all of the protagonists, antagonists, supports, and the masterminds of Danganronpa 1, 2, v3, and then also Komaru and Toko from UDG (as well as Rantaro and Kiibo, i figured they would fit.)All participants are in the tags.Slow updates probably! Chapters are longer and I have skool.all ships are implied minus a few :)
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Amami Rantaro, Fukawa Touko/Naegi Komaru, Harukawa Maki/Saihara Shuichi, Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito/Nanami Chiaki, Ikusaba Mukuro/Kirigiri Kyoko, Kamukura Izuru/Naegi Makoto, Momota Kaito/Oma Kokichi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	The Final Killing Game

**Author's Note:**

> oh boy  
> i made two YTTD references, have fun.

Waking up in the burden of a headache in an almost familiar classroom was... not planned.

A million thoughts ran through his head. One was clear, however:

_Not. Again._

Of course, Makoto knew what he had to do. Time to go explore this stupid school, and watch his loved ones die. Again.

Yet, before he could even raise his head any higher, a light hand rested on his shoulder.

"Naegi, sir?"

Makoto immediately got up, and looked behind him.

"Kamukura?!"

"Hey. Did you sleep well?"

"I slept fine but- what are we doing here?"

"I don't know yet."

"Alright. Is Hajime here with you?"

"I don't, I don't know that either."

"Let's go look then."

Naegi and Kamukura looked around the classroom for a few more moments, before walking out.

They were met with a long, dark hallway, with the only lightsource being the classroom's dim lights.

"Stay close. We don't want to get split up."  
Naegi whispered before going only a little bit forward. Kamukura didn't leave his side, luckily.

Suddenly, the floor beneath us dropped, and Makoto started screaming.

They landed in a grayed out room, a lock on the door and a speaker in the corner. The room looked like a dormroom, and had everything that Makoto could remember from his Hope's Peak room. Two TVs, however, were placed above the door, one that was blank, and another that had an unstarted timer for 7 minutes.

A familiar voice started on the speaker, alarming the two hopes equally.

"Welcome to the entrance room! Find three numbers from clues on the monitor, and escape with your lives! If you don't complete this challenge by the time the timer is up, you will be killed!"

A gasp unvoluntarily left Makoto's mouth, as he looked over to Kamukura. He, however, only looked prepared to complete this. Right in character, he supposed.

"Whenever you are ready, start the timer. You have 2 minutes."

"Naegi, start the timer."

"Are you sure?"

"Yep. We both have good luck, and I have a lot of talent. We'll be fine."

"Whatever you say."

The smaller of the two walked over to the button, conveniently labelled "To Start." The timed TV started clicking down, and the bottom TV shown the first clue.

"39 times 283. Go to place where this number was shown."

"Huh? What would..." Kamukura paused for a second, calculating. "11,037 mean?"

Makoto gasped, before walking into the bathroom of the dorm. Kamukura looked behind him, and Makoto opened the shower curtain.

On the wall, written in that bright pink tone, was the number 4.

"That's our first number." Makoto sighed, walking infront of the long haired student and over to the number pad.

"How did you-?"

"It was the biggest clue in our first death of our game."

"Oh. I'm sorry."

"It's fine."

The number pad glowed green, and the text on the TV faded away. The next clue was shown.

"The reason you are here."

Kamukura shuddered. Naegi looked over at him, confused, before realizing what that meant.

"You aren't...?"

"Not this time. I think it was referring to.. one of the times. I promise, Naegi, I wouldn't ever wish this on anyone ever again. I've told you this before."

"Let me check your wrists."

Kamukura pulled up his sleeves, rolling them around. Nothing.

"Well, that's a bust."

"Hm. I really thought-" And then he noticed it. The monokuma handle on one of the drawers. It was screwed shut, however.

"Naegi, look." He pointed to the desk.

"Huh- oh. I'll check the second drawer, it might have a tool kit." He opened the second drawer, and, luckily, his theory was right. He passed the toolkit to Kamukura quickly, and the talented got to work on the drawer.

It luckily only took him half a minute, and the drawer was open. On the bottom, in a deep red paint, had the number 9.

"Nine."

Makoto ran over to the number pad, inserting nine to the keyboard. It showed green again, and the next clue came up on the screen.

"Do, re, mi."

"What." Kamukura had no clue what that could mean.

"I have, no idea."

"Do, re, mi, fa, so, la, ti, do. Thats 7 words."

"Lets try 7, then." He entered 7 into the keypad, and was unsurprised yet confused when it shown red. He looked up at the timer, and they only had 2 minutes left. The wrong answer had cut them down by a minute whole.

"Fuck."

"That isn't good. We have to get this right then, or we aren't getting out of here alive.

"7... What has 7..?" He looked over to the table, which, conveniently, had 7 legs. Weird.

Wait.

"Kamukura, check under the table."

"Whatever you say."

Under the table was the number 2. They had won.

"Two, Naegi."

"Perfect."

He entered that last number, and the number pad showed green before breaking. The dorm room opened into another hallway.

"Finally." Kamukura sighed.

"C'mon, let's get going." Naegi walked forward, looking ahead at the hallway. They were lead to a steel door.

"Should we...?"

"I don't think we have any other choice, Naegi."

"Alright."

They opened the door, and were suddenly knocked out.

Until they woke up again, at another room.

"Naegi, sir, wake up." Kamukura shook his body, and Naegi's eyes finally fluttered open.

"Huh?"

"I think this is it. We just gotta go through this door, and we'll be at the main entrance."

"Let's go then."

They got up, and walked through another steel door. They were brought to the entrance of Hope's Peak, fit with the circular door.

Around them were 8 other doors, not including theirs of course, with 2 others also opened.

This fit with the idea that they were all in pairs, as four others were also over on the side.

A girl with hair as long as Kamukuras in pigtails, a boy with black hair and a hat, a... robot, and then someone who both of them recogized to be Komaeda Nagito.

"Guys, there's someone else out! I don't recognize them though." The robot pointed to the two, and Naegi cleared his throat.

"I'm Naegi Makoto, nice to meet you all."

"I'm Kamukura Izuru. I'm assuming we all know what we are here for."

Komaeda immediately spoke up. "Kamukura, Naegi! It's so nice to see so much hope in this room!"

"Is this a gathering of, Ultimate Hopes, for a killing game then?" Naegi wondered. He knew Komaeda was only self claimed, but still.

"Me and Maki aren't Ultimate hopes, Naegi, so I don't think that's it." The boy with the hat spoke up. The pigtailed one nodded her head. "So, in introduction, my name is Saihara Shuichi, and I'm the Ultimate Detective.

"And I'm Harukawa Maki, Ultimate Assassin."

The robot spoke up final, "I'm K1-B0, the Ultimate Hope Robot! But you can call me Kiibo."

"You guys already know me, and I've already done my introduction to them."

"So, what are we here for then?"

Suddenly, another door burst open, and a smaller figure came tumbling out. Another came with them, as he panted.

"What the fuck was that...?"

"I don't know, Momota-chan, but I don't want to ever see that again."

The smaller of the two purple haired boys raised himself up, and looked over to the group. Saihara, Kiibo, and Harukawa gasped.

"Momota, Ouma?!"

"Hi guys!" The smaller smiled.

"How the hell are you alive?"

"We don't know, Harukawa." The taller fixed his posture, bdfore looking over to the group of hopes.

"Who are you guys?"

"I'm Naegi Makoto, this is Kamukura Izuru, and this is Komaeda Nagito."

"It's nice to meet you! I'm Momota Kaito, Luminary of the Stars! And this is Ouma Kokichi, he's the Ultimate Loser."

"MOMOTA CHAAAAANNN THAT'S RUDE! I'm Ouma Kokichi, the Ultimate Supreme Leader, you bitch!"

"HEY!"

Ouma laughed, putting his pointer finger up to his mouth as Momota scolded him. Kamukura sighed.

More and more doors opened, and more and more people filed through. More introductions, more reunions.

Naegi took a piece of paper from a desk nearby, as well as a clipboard, to see if he could spot any patterns.

_Naegi Makoto_  
_Kamukura Izuru_  
_Komaeda Nagito_  
_K1-B0_  
_Saihara Shuichi_

_Harukawa Maki_  
_Momota Kaito_  
_Ouma Kokichi_  
_Kirigiri Kyoko_  
_Togami Byakuya_  
_Shirogane Tsumugi_  
_Akamatsu Kaede_  
_Nanami Chiaki_  
_Hinata Hajime_

The last two doors, however, hadn't been opened yet.

With the patterns of the last ones, it was safe to assume the number of participants would be 18 by the time the two opened.

Who could those last four be, then?

A slam of a door being pushed open rang through the entrance room, startling the fourteen participants in the room

Makoto gasped as he saw who walked through.

"Toki, I told you it would be safe! Now everyone's here.."

"I d-didn't believe- Togami?"

"Fukawa, Naegi's sister." Byakuya looked over at the two.

"K-Komaru?!"

"Makoto?!" Komaru looked over to the sound, and ran over to the most familiar person in the room.

"You two are siblings?" Akamatsu asked.

"Yes, they are." Kirigiri answered as the brother and sister spoke between eachother.

"That's sixteen then, right Naegi? Isn't that everyone?" Togami questioned.

"No, we still have the last door."

"What if... they didn't make it through the trial." Shirogane said, and everyone looked down.

"I think I know who they're going to be, so I doubt that, Shirogane. I'm sure Naegi can put it together as well." Kamukura looked forward at the shining metal door, before looking over at the brunette.

"Who-"

And then the loud, familiar, bubbly voice came over all of their ears. Naegi shuddered, before looking forward at that final door.

Enoshima Junko and Ikusaba Mukuro.

"The Despair Sisters have finally arrived to the party!"

Oh no.

"Booooooo!" Ouma yelled. Kirigiri snorted, and Enoshima just looked plain offended. Kamukura lightly smiled as Naegi laughed as well, and the rest of the room minus Junko did too. Even Mukuro was smiling. She found it funny to see her sister be the one put down for once, even if she technically was being attacked in the process too.

"Fuck you, you purple pancake!" Ouma's smile immediately dropped, along with the rest of the third cast. Momota went over and put his hand on the other boy's shoulder, before Ouma looked up at him and stuck his tounge out. Naegi looked over confused, until Enoshima started talking again.

"Now which one of you freaks caused my revival? I killed myself for a reason."

"Are you not the mastermind?" Kirigiri questioned.

"Nah, I wanted to stay dead after my AI was killed."

"Sure." Kirigiri sighed. "Saihara, who was your game's mastermind?"

"Shirogane."

"So those are our four main subjects. The despair twins, Shirogane, and Kamukura."

Kamukura looked down, and Naegi looked over at her almost angry.

"He's not an Ultimate Despair anymore, Kirigiri. I doubt he would-"

"She's right, Naegi. I still caused a whole killing game. She has all the rights to suspect me."

"But-"

"Enough."

The group sat in silence for awhile, until Akamatsu spoke up.

"We should go explore. There's no reason in just sitting here. How about we go in groups?"

"How are the groups decided then?" Nanami spoke up.

"How about we go in the pairs we had for the escape rooms?"

"But-" Harukawa was cut off by Momota.

"Yeah, that'll work." She stared at him, almost angry. Momota started smiling, however.

"I'm the only one who can keep Ouma down, anyway! It would be best for me to go with him in the first place."

"Then it's decided. If anyone seems off, report it, however." Kirigiri smiled. The groups got together, and they all headed on their way.  
  


Kamukura and Naegi headed down to the newer basement of the school, something that hadn't been in either games.

It held the dorms, seemingly.

Something was off though. There was a 19th door, without a name tag. Was there going to be another participant, or was it Monokuma's...?

They continued walking, checking everywhere and anywhere. There was nothing unusual about the dorms other than that door, they concluded. They started to head out, until they heard someone running up behind them.

"Guys! Kirigiri found something in the library, come look!" Akamatsu told them.

"Alright." Kamukura nodded, and they headed up to the second floor.

The familar library made Naegi shudder, but he continued forqard anyway.

Inside, however, was a different story. It was much different, and there was a door to the side of the bookshelves. It wasn't open, however. Instead, it was locked shut.

"What is this, Kirigiri?"

"I don't know."

"It's the mastermind's door from our game. Shirogane should be able to open it." Harukawa and Saihara walked in.

"I can't open it, guys. I think it's a different door this time."

"Are you sure?" Saihara questioned Tsumugi.

"Yes."

"Guys, wait." Naegi pushed infront of Kirigiri and Saihara, and looked at the lettering on the front of the door. Huh.

"Guys, the door has initials on it."

"So it's a participant door."

"What?"

"All of our doors had the same thing, our initials. That's why I knew Enoshima and Ikusaba were the last two participants, that and they lined up perfectly." Kamukura pointed out.

"So, does any of us know who has the initials A.R.?"

Akamatsu, Saihara, Maki, and Shirogane gasped.

"Amami Rantaro..." Akamatsu and Shirogane shuddered as Saihara repeated his name.

"Do you think..?"

"No, Amami is the Ultimate Survivor, after all. Even if he, died first last game." Shirogane looked forward at the door, before looking at the lock. "I think this door is special, like it has to be opened the other way.

Akamatsu looked over at Saihara again, before pulling him over to the bookshelves. "Do you remember which book our camera was near?"

"I believe it was..." He pulled one close to eye level. "This one."

And then the door opened.

And a body fell out. The room inside was small, like a locker.

Kamukura ran over quickly, catching the boy before he fell onto the floor as his hair covered over him.

"That's nineteen participants now."

"Ugh... Who are you?" Amami slowly got up.

"Kamukura Izuru, Ultimate Hope." He raised Amami up to stand.

"Thank you."

"It's no problem."

Amami looked around at his surroundings, before his eyes landed on Saihara and Akamatsu over at the bookshelves. He walked over to them both, hugging them tightly.

He knew, what Akamatsu had done. Yet, he also knew she had failed. He knew his true killer.

Saihara had also told Akamatsu, yet she was still so confused as to why he would ever want to hug her....

He finallt pulled away, smiling at them both. "It's nice to see you two again. It's been awhile."

"It has." Saihara spoke up first, before the three of them walked back torwards the middle of the floor.

Amami and Shirogane avoided eye contact completely.

"So, who else is here?"

Kamukura and Amami discussed what was happening for a few minutes, until a familar tune played over the speakers.

"All students to the gymnasium!"  
  
  


All the participants filed in gym one by one until the last group came. The third game cast immediately looked shocked over Amami, yet all greeted him the same.

Naegi and Kamukura stood up front.

"Show yourself, Monokuma." Naegi demanded.

Right on time, the familiar bear bounced up onto his podium on the gym's stage. Kamukura sighed.

"It's nice to see you all again! Welcome to Hope's Peaks Final Killing Game, starring the wonderful protagonists, antagonists, supports, and masterminds of the three main killing games!" It felt like they were on a TV show, and Naegi wouldn't be surprised if they were.

"You all know how this works, so I'm not even gonna explain it! Go grab your monopads from the table next to the stage, and go have fun for the next few days!"

Monokuma left, and it left the group in awe.

While they didn't want to be right, they were.

Kirigiri walked over to the monopads first, grabbing hers and checking it over.

Then, one by one, everyone grabbed theres. Even Amami had one which at least meant that he was planned to be here.

"I think I have one last question to ask everyone, honestly." Saihara spoke up as everyone was looking over their monopads.

"Yeah, Saihara?" Momota answered him.

"How many of us were revived for this?"

Ouma spoke up first. "Well, we have me, Momota-chan, Big-bro Amami, and Akamatsu from us."

"And me and Kiibo." Tsumugi added.

"Chiaki was the only one revived from our class, as me and Izuru surived and ours was a virtual reality situation." Hinata spoke up for Nanami.

"And then me and Muku were revived from the first class!" Enoshima pratically yelled.

"So, 9 out of 19 of us were revived then?" Saihara concluded from the four's inputs.

"Exactly." Kirigiri agreed.

"Then I doubt it will happen again. They were brought back for a reason, and I doubt this'll be a nice happy go lucky killing game. Some of us are going to die, depending on the motives Monokuma gives us." Byakuya sighed, pushing his glasses forward.

"So, then we need to try and fight the mastermind again, right? None of us want to die."

"Kirigiri, we aren't going to find the mastermind that easily. I think we just have to go through with this."

"But we can't just-"

She was cut off by the sound of the speakers going off.

"Puhuhuhu! It's officially 10pm, which means it's nighttime! You know the deal, students! Go get some sleep!" 

"We'll pick up this conversation tomorrow morning." Kirigiri finished it off. "Let's all meet up at the cafeteria in the morning in old fashion, alright?"

Everyone agreed, and they all headed down into the dorms.

Naegi opened the familar red door, sighing.

He looked around. Everything was the same as his first killing game. The table, the desk, the bed,

even the slightly ungilded blunt samurai sword was there, too.

It was time to go through this, again. But he would survive. He would get all of friends out happy and alive.

Right?

God, he could only hope. That's what he has always known, after all. Hope.

For the first time today, all he could feel was an overwhelming exhaustion.

New people, new worries.

And a new motivation.

[PROLOGUE:

_THE END OF ALL THINGS_

END]  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed!


End file.
